Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data editing apparatus and program for casing-in bookbinding. In particular, the present invention relates to a data editing apparatus and program for casing-in bookbinding that makes it possible to recognize the range of each chapter by observing an edge of a book produced by bookbinding.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, casing-in bookbinding is known. In casing-in bookbinding, a book is produced by wrapping, with a cover, a book sheet block in which plural sheets of book paper are bound (hereinafter, “book paper” will also be referred to as book sheet). Further, there is a demand for recognizing an approximate location of each chapter in the book sheet block by observing an edge of the book.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-131758 (Patent Document 1) proposes a technique for displaying an image of a chapter number on an edge at a position corresponding to each chapter. The image of the chapter number is displayed on the edge by printing slice images of the chapter number, obtained by slicing the image of the chapter number, at ends of book sheets corresponding to the chapter number.
However, the technique proposed in Patent Document 1 requires a complicated process of generating slice images. Therefore, a technique for displaying plural chapter range images, which indicate the respective ranges of chapters, on an edge in the order of chapter numbers in a top-bottom direction is also known. The plural chapter range images are displayed by printing a chapter image representing a chapter number at ends of book sheets corresponding to each chapter.